Packsong
by shaliken
Summary: kagome decides to return home after the jewel is completed and calls in a favor from an old friend. what will unfold? will her friend be willing to stay in the feudal era for her? and what will the gang do when they find out? who will wish on the Jewel an
1. Prologue

disclaimer: i do not own inu-yasha. period. clear enough?

Please note that i do own Thistle as she is my own original creation.

Also note that this is my first fanfic of inu-yasha and i may get things wrong. please correct me if you think i need it. thankyou

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

The forest was quiet; the soft, dappled shadows cast by the ancient trees that filled it soothed the eye and the muffled quiet calmed the mind. It was the home of many creatures, great and small, familiar and strange. It was a sanctuary for all who cared to slip into its shadows or rest among its many branches. It was known as the Forgotten Forest and it was also the home of a young Halfling named Thistle.

Thistle was unlike the other inhabitants of the forest as a raptor is unlike a songbird. She was half wolf and half elf with a few drops of Griffen-blood from her mother's side. She was a wild thing; her hair was silver and her skin was pale and hairless, lacking the human coat of "fur". Her face showed her heritage most apparently; she had green-gold eyes with hazel flecks that changed their hue to match her moods. When she smiled her fangs slipped into view and when she push her abundant, silver locks from her face, you could see that her ears were those of a wolf. Ivory claws tipped each finger and toe, and a luxurious, silver wolf tail sprouted from the base of her spine to end just below her calves. Her feet and hands were bare, but pale, olive green wraps made of thin leather encircled each wrist and ankle. She wore an abbreviated top of creamy doe-skin that stopped a bit below her breasts and was fastened at either side along her ribs with green, leather cords. Her matching leggings rode low on her hips and stopped right above her knees. They showed a large strip of flesh down the outside of each leg where they were laced up with more green cords, and a diagonally cut sash was bound about her waist with the longer end trailing down her left leg. She carried no weapons, and needed none save her own teeth and claws.

Dawn usually found her up a tree; checking the wind for familiar scents. Today was different though. Today she had decided to visit her old childhood friend Kagome. Her scent was not on the winds often of late and Thistle was worried. What if something had happened to her? The only way to know was to see, and so Thistle headed to the shrine.

A long run and two teleport spells later, the young Halfling emerged from behind the building covering an old well. Kagome could usually be found nearby. _Hm...her scent is strongest within this building...but it's at least a week old. Where is she?_ Just as she was about to head back, she felt a familiar magical tugging, _Kagome! She's calling me through our bond! _Thistle grinned and answered the call; letting it tug her across distance and across time itself to bring her to her friend's side.

(Author's note: sorry its so short, but I just wanted to use the prologue to introduce Thistle. I'll do my best to make them longer! R&R please!)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own inu-yasha

However, all original characters and plot are the creative property of HannahCarrier.

Chapter one:

The battle for the Jewel had been won; Naraku was dead. A week had passed since Kagome had fused the last of the shards, making the Shikon Jewel whole again and she had yet to decide what to do. She knew she wanted to leave the jewel for someone else to wish upon, but who? And would she stay here in the feudal era? She had managed to slip away earlier from the celebrations at keade's hut and was currently resting by the bone-eater's well. She had been sitting there for almost an hour; trying to decide what it was she really wanted.

_I want to stay with my family, but if I just go home I'll always worry about them. I want to make sure they'll be ok. Especially Inu-yasha, seeing as Kikyo is still out there..._, Kagome sighed and tucked her feet beneath her; the sudden movement causing a sparkling, blood-red ruby pendant to become briefly visible beneath her uniform shirt. The crimson sparkle caught her eye and she quickly fished it out of her shirt. _Wait! Thistle! _She_ can come and stay with Inu-yasha and the rest of the gang!_, Kagome paused and bit her lower lip, "I hope this thing still works", she murmured as she slipped it off and cupped it in her palms, "she said I just need to think of her..._Thistle! Thistle, I need you!_

Suddenly the ruby began to glow. Kagome jerked away as the pendant rose into the air and hung suspended in place. "Oh! It's never done that before!", she yelped and covered her eyes as the glow intensified and a shape began to take form within the light itself. A few minutes later, Kagome peeked between her fingertips to see a familiar figure standing where the pendant had been. Kagome clapped her hands in delight, "Thistle! You came! It worked!"

The wolf Halfling stood looking a bit dazed for a moment before responding with a smile, "Kagome! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!", she paused and glanced around, "and where the hell am I?" Kagome smiled and looked a bit sheepish, "it's not where…it's when." "You pulled me through time! How? The pendant I gave you doesn't have enough power to bring me here on its own", Thistle sighed and sat down on the edge of the well. Kagome joined her , "I just needed to bring you here. You said that if I ever truly wanted, or need you to be where I was then you'd always manage to come. That it was my will that gave the pendant it's real power." Thistle smiled, "true…but through time, Kagome?"

She stood and turned so that she could look down the well, "this well…is this your portal? The one you told me about?" "uh-huh…why?" Thistle stood and stretched before facing Kagome again, "Why am I here sister? Why did you call me?" "I need to ask you a favor." "You know that I already have to grant it if its in my power, you don't need to ask permission." Kagome shook her head, "I know you say you owe me the rest of your life, but this is something I want you to decide." She took a deep breath, "I want you to stay here in the feudal era with my friends and keep them safe." Thistle froze, "stay here? What friends? Why? And what are you not telling me?" Kagome stood and held out the Shikon Jewel, "this is another reason I need you to stay. Its called the Shikon Jewel and it will grant any wish. Demons can sense it and when those of demon blood take hold of it their power grows tremendously. I can't leave it here." Thistle shrugged, "then take it with you." "I can't." Thistle smiled, "why not?" Kagome glared at her, "it needs to be wished on and I won't be the one to do it. I want someone else to have that chance. Now, will you do it or not?"

Thistle sighed, " let me get this straight, you want me to sever my ties to my own time and stay here to guard the Shikon Jewel and your friends. Is that right?" Kagome nodded, " and I'll release you from your life-debt. Once the Jewel is gone you'll be free to do whatever you want." Thistle smiled and took the Jewel, "you drive a hard bargin...alright sister, I'll do it." Kagome beamed at her, "thankyou!" Thistle smiled and hugged her blood-sister, "anytime, now…what must I know?" Kagome sat down beside the well and gestured for Thistle to join her, "first of all you have to know the Jewel will attract all kinds of nasty demons…."

(author's note: I'm working on chapter two ask I type this, so tell me if there is anything I should know before continuing… sorry its so short! thanks! R&R please!)


End file.
